Datei:Gotye- Somebody That I Used To Know (feat. Kimbra)- official film clip
Beschreibung Film clip for the Gotye song Somebody That I Used To Know Featuring Kimbra from the album Making Mirrors Buy Somebody That I Used To Know here: http://www.smarturl.it/gotyesomebody Buy Making Mirrors here http://www.smarturl.it/gotye http://www.gotye.com/ http://www.facebook.com/gotye/ http://www.twitter.com/gotye/ Directed, produced and edited by Natasha Pincus Body art by Emma Hack Cinematographer and colourist: Warwick Field Scenic artist: Howard Clark Key grip: Rob Hansford Assistants: Rose Cidoni, Claire Leighton, Rob Murray Original artwork by Frank De Backer Music credits: Produced by Wally De Backer Mixed by Francois Tetaz, assisted by Wally at Moose Mastering, Richmond, VIC Bass recorded by Wally in Lucas Taranto's loungeroom, Melbourne, VIC All other sounds put together by Wally in The Barn, Merricks, VIC Bass guitar: Lucas Taranto Lead and backing vocals: Kimbra Guitar, flutes, percussion and synth samples, lead and backing vocals: Wally Contains a sample of the recording “Seville” as performed by Luiz Bonfa. Courtesy of Geffen Records, under license from Universal Music Enterprises. Used by permission. All rights reserved. ************* Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end Always the end So when we found that we could not make sense Well you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened And that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough You didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done And I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know... But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened And that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough You didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know I used to know That I used to know Somebody... ************* Somebody That I Used To Know is from the Gotye album Making Mirrors Single and film clip released by Eleven: A Music Company Release/catalogue number: ELEVENDIG100 Release date: Jul 11, 2011 Kategorie:Videos